Being able to communicate between remote stations and a central control station effectively through communication links is important to power-generating utilities.
This invention relates to a communication system. In particular, the invention is concerned with such a system for use between a central station and remote stations in a power-generation system for utilities.
Utilities have difficulty incorporating more modern monitoring and control equipment with their more efficient protocols, without making expensive changes in existing Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) applications software. Utilities have therefore been constrained to use old equipment specifications in the procurement of new power system monitoring and control hardware.
This invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of existing monitoring and control communication networks.